Gypsy girl
by Kitten2
Summary: Bardock finds a baby girl in the woods and lets her become part of his family. Years skip quickly in here, I'm sorry. Please read and review, I've never had other people tell me what they think of my stories
1. She's lost

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ although I wish I did because then I would make big buku bucks…sadly, I don't even have my own comics out yet so don't expect me to become a well known individual either.  
  
Author's note: In case anyone who reads my fics hasn't noticed, I do have a tendency to make Veggie-boy fall in love with only one female character…but wait until the circus comes to town…it's a dark fic that I hope you guys will like. Anyway, please review my stories, these are the first I've ever submitted in my life. ^.^  
  
  
  
A lone figure sat beside the trunk of a massive oak tree, her legs stretched out before her and her arms wrapped around a small bundle. She had been dead for two hours now and the bundle was just starting to wake up when several dark men rode by on spirited horses.  
  
One of the men studied the small bundle then frowned when a piercing wail filled the air and tiny hands clutched desperately at the dead woman's shirt. Shaking his head, he turned his horse away, bent on leaving the infant to die.  
  
The last man, however, jumped down from his horse and carefully pried the child from its mother's fierce grip. Smiling at the wide-eyed child, he ran the tip of his finger down one of her soft cheeks then vaulted onto his horse's back. Hearing his leader coming towards him, he looked away from the child, his red bandana coming loose at the same time and causing the horse to prance slightly. Calming the horse, he met his leader's gaze then uncovered the child's face. "She would fit in with the rest of us. I doubt she would even notice that she happened to be from somewhere other than our clan."  
  
Lifting a brow, the leader thought a moment then lowered his gaze, meeting fearless brown eyes and a cheerful smile. "Fine Bardock, but she must be named by sunset."  
  
"Of course…I happen to have the perfect name for her."  
  
Fifteen years later…  
  
"Kathi…Kathi, hello, are you even awake?"  
  
Dark brown eyes blinked several times in acknowledgement, even as full lips curved into a ready grin. Looking up at her brother, she got to her feet then nodded. "I was just thinking about the festival we're having."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I'm wondering whether or not I should sing or dance for my turn."  
  
Shaking his head and smiling, Kakarot lifted a brow while watching her from the corner of his eye. "Does it really matter what you do?"  
  
"I guess not…but I do want to make daddy proud."  
  
"If you want to make him proud of you then maybe he wouldn't mind hearing father instead of daddy." Bardock walked out of the woods and into the clearing, surprising the both of them. "You two will be the death of me one of these days."  
  
"I really doubt that…daddy."  
  
Narrowing his eyes for a moment at his adopted daughter, he sighed then laughed softly before turning back towards camp. "Come on you two, we have a lot of things to do and one of the scouts spotted several strange gypsies traveling towards us. They should arrive by dusk, a good time for them I think."  
  
"But…isn't that when…" She bit her lip then looked down at her feet.  
  
"When what?"  
  
"Nothing." Shaking her head, she took a deep breath then looked back at her brother, a wicked grin on her face. "I bet I can tell Lana something you don't want her to know." Laughing wildly, she ran off, even as he started reaching for her. "You're too slow big brother, I think you should try chasing mice from now on."  
  
Growling under his breath, Kakarot raced after her and caught up to her at the same time she bowled into another person.  
  
Vegeta hit the ground with a grunt then swore softly when he finally got untangled from his assailant. Waiting for the attacker to lift its head, he blinked in surprise then growled several swear words beneath his breath. "Kathi…I should have known you would knock someone out on purpose."  
  
"I…I'm sorry…" Backing away from the short-tempered man, she looked up at her brother then scurried towards camp, trying hard not to start crying in embarrassment.  
  
"That was cruel Vegeta."  
  
"And I care why?"  
  
Shaking his head, Kakarot sighed as he walked away then glanced back at the shorter man when he started following him. "Why were you out in the woods anyway?"  
  
"I want to impress Bulma and she wants a certain type of flower…unfortunately several other men are looking for the flower also."  
  
"I'd give up on it then."  
  
"No…I can't give up on a woman as beautiful and exotic as her. Besides, I know one thing the other men don't."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I know the person who keeps these flowers in their wagon."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your sister. I saw them when we stopped there before hunting…about three days ago."  
  
"Then why are you in the woods?"  
  
"Because I have to find a fresh flower."  
  
"That's surprising."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you have to find a newly picked flower instead of a flower a few days old."  
  
"I don't see anything surprising about that."  
  
"My sister has had those flowers for the past three years. She planted them on a whim and hasn't had the heart to get rid of them."  
  
"Would she give one of them to me?"  
  
"I doubt it since she doesn't appear to like you very much."  
  
"I could care less whether or not she likes me. All I want is the chance to impress Bulma. I want to have her in my bed tonight…and I will work out the rest after tonight."  
  
"Of course…and what will you do if you don't get the flower to impress Bulma?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"That is sad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're the only man I know…who doesn't sleep with all the other women on a whim then leave them because you were tired of their presence."  
  
"I don't want a used woman."  
  
"And she isn't used?"  
  
Looking down at his feet, he sighed then lifted his head so he could see the leaves rustling in the breeze. "It isn't the fact that she has been used."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"She never looks used or tired."  
  
"She is older than both of us though."  
  
"By six years."  
  
"We're not even thirty yet."  
  
"So."  
  
"She's still thirty-one."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"I just don't understand you."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Vegeta looked up in surprise when his father dropped from one of the trees and walked towards him.  
  
"You're after a dream boy."  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Yes…definitely a dream. You search for a woman who isn't used and can remain looking unused for years to come…but you demean yourself by going after a used woman who is beautiful and doesn't look used."  
  
"No, I go after the woman I want."  
  
Smiling wryly, he shook his head then grabbed his son's face between his thumb and forefinger. "You are foolish and hot-blooded."  
  
"And you are getting older every year."  
  
"Do not think that I will name you my successor for leadership…not if you continue to pine after the camp slut the way you do."  
  
"She is not a slut."  
  
"Fine, you don't have to believe me. But mark my words boy; she will not have you just for a flower. She will try to keep you enraptured with her so that you might share the wealth you have gained through your exploits. She will suck you dry until you have nothing left save your hide, which she will dump out of her wagon during one of the moves we make."  
  
"You are lying!" Tearing from his father's grip, he ran off then towards camp. He had several things he needed to do and his father…his father was an old fool.  
  
Kathi stared at herself in the mirror, wishing she could change from the plain looking girl she saw in front of her. Hearing the door open, she turned her head then smiled when her dance instructor came in. "Hey Bulma…"  
  
Smiling, the older woman studied the girl before her then motioned for her to come closer. "I have given the men who chase after me an impossible task."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Making her sit down, she started brushing her hair gently. "They are to find me a single flower."  
  
"Why is that impossible?"  
  
Smiling again, she looked over at the bright blue petals of the flowers on the girl's table. "Because you are the only one who grows them and they are the last of their kind."  
  
"True…but what if someone finds them?"  
  
"I haven't thought of what to do for that. I know your life is held by a single thread of fate and that those flowers are the only things that will save you when the time comes."  
  
"Father knows it too."  
  
"Yes…he was there when I read your future."  
  
"What will you do if someone brings you the flower?"  
  
Sighing, she set down the brush then picked up the lip rouge. "I promised myself to the first man to bring the flower to me…but I will turn him down if he came by them without your permission."  
  
"Good…because I only have one that will seed for me this year…I need them to be healthy seeds…so that I can have more next year."  
  
"Did you move it away from the others yet?"  
  
"No…it hasn't started seeding."  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
"It's on the other side of the pot, all alone…like me."  
  
"You are hardly alone dear child."  
  
"I feel like I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am not as dark as the other women and my body is pale, much like yours. My eyes are brown and my hair is dull."  
  
"So you don't feel pretty?"  
  
"No…I don't even feel like anyone wants me."  
  
"You would be surprised."  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Look at yourself in the mirror girl."  
  
Lifting her gaze from her hands, she stared in shock at her reflection then turned and looked at the older woman. "I…"  
  
"You look like the beautiful young woman you are. All I did was help."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Shh…you don't want to ruin the appearance by asking a stupid question."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now…what were you going to do for the festival?"  
  
"Sing…I'm going to sing." Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet then headed out of her wagon.  
  
Vegeta smiled ruefully as he made his way through the crowed of dancing men and women. He wasn't interested in the joy that dancing brought the others; he was interested in impressing a certain blue haired beauty. He did pay attention, however, when the dancers stopped and looked towards the edge of their encampment. Eyes narrowing slightly, he watched as the small band of travelers strode inwards then pulled his short sword free when they unmasked themselves with snarling hisses. 


	2. Find her

Kathi had been making her rounds among the people when she heard the travelers attacking and darted towards her wagon. Reaching the door, she looked back over her shoulder and watched as Vegeta and Kakarot took turns weaving in and out of the attackers. A quick movement out of the corner of her eye was the only warning she got before one of the demon monsters grabbed her around her waist and motioned for the others to follow it. Twisting her body around, she pounded on its back then looked up at her brother with pleading eyes. "Kakarot!"  
  
Throwing a dead corpse to one side, her brother yelled in anger then took after them before being bowled over by his father. "Let me go."  
  
"Why? So those creatures can kill you? What were you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking that if I don't save my sister then she will be killed."  
  
"How do you know that she'll be killed? She was the only one taken out of the camp and you know she isn't really your sister."  
  
"I helped raise her, that makes her my sister."  
  
"But what gives you the right to save her?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"That's not your job. It will be left up to Vejita as to whom will save her."  
  
"But I will do it willingly."  
  
"There is no reason."  
  
"Why?" Turning quickly, he glared at the camp leader then set his jaw angrily. "Why is there no reason for me to save her?"  
  
Moving forward, the older man snorted then gestured to all the men in the camp. "Any of these men here would do it willingly and would die trying to bring her back. We don't need someone trying to be a hero. We need someone who could care less about whether or not she returned."  
  
"And who would be that callous?"  
  
Vegeta ran up to the others, slightly out of breath and sweaty. "Fortunately they didn't take someone really important."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at him a moment before looking towards his father, who nodded.  
  
"What?" Blinking in surprise, he finally caught his breath then looked away when another person spoke up.  
  
"She needs to be brought back. As my adopted niece and favorite among the camp." Bulma walked forward slowly then opened her hands, revealing the tiny blue flowers. "Besides, she needs these to survive."  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
Vegeta was already regretting his words he'd said at the camp when Kakarot's sister had been abducted by the strange creatures. Ever since then he had started to wonder if they were trying to get rid of him also. Why else would they send him on a chase after creatures that leave such light trails and so little markings?  
  
Dropping another strip off of her skirt, Kathi watched as one of the creatures bent low from its horse and plucked the cloth from the ground. "Damn, how do they know what I'm doing?" Sighing, she bit her lip then tore several more strips from her skirt before hanging them off of her mount's bridle and mane. Seeing one piece get caught in some branches, she watched to make sure none of the creatures had noticed then grinned before placing several more in its mane.  
  
Two days later…  
  
His attention was grabbed by a bright flash of red cloth that happened to be perched among several twigs on the side of the road. Grinning despite his boredom, he snatched the strip off the tree then looked around until he found another one not far off. If he was right, and he normally was, then she wasn't too much ahead of him.  
  
She was half-asleep on the outer edge of the encampment when a small pebble hit her in her arm, causing her to look around in curiosity. Seeing someone wave to her, she bit her lip then studied her captors before nodding and getting up. One thing she had learned while being in camp was that she was allowed to take bathroom breaks at different intervals by herself. They did time her breaks, however, to make sure she didn't escape from them. Hopefully this time she'd get a lot further than she normally did. Slipping through the bushes, she gasped aloud when a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her in another direction.  
  
Throwing her atop his horse, he jumped on and spurred him forward with soft taps from his heels. The firelight was just beginning to fade when he heard the creatures begin to scream in anger. Swearing colorfully, he held her closer to him and forced his horse into a full gallop, aware that a false step would send them crashing to the ground.  
  
Her only memories of that night ride were the screams growing louder while branches scratched her cheeks and pulled her hair out. By the time the horse slowed, they were out of the woods and by the base of several large mountains. That's where they stopped and rested for several hours, entangled in each other's arms for comfort and warmth.  
  
He woke slowly, feeling a soft body pressed close to his and shivering slightly from cold. Opening his eyes, he studied her for a minute then swore before pushing her away from him and grabbing a blanket from one of the saddlebags on his horse. Wrapping her up in it, he sighed then watched her open her own eyes tiredly. "I hope you're happy. I rode all this way out here to bring you back and I'm sure I lost whatever chance I had with Bulma."  
  
Blinking in confusion, she stared at him then smiled before reaching up and hugging him. "Thank you…and I'm sure Bulma still hasn't found anyone to interest her yet."  
  
"You better hope she didn't."  
  
Shaking her head, she laughed softly before looking around thoughtfully. "Do you think they're still after us?"  
  
"I'm not sure…they could be but…it's hard to tell."  
  
"Why is it so hard to tell?"  
  
Holding up his hand for silence, he peered over the edge of the rock they were hidden behind then swore and got down again. "Because they never give their presence away unless they want to."  
  
"What…"  
  
"Quiet, there's a group of them going by right now."  
  
Gasping softly, she pushed her entire body against the rock and tried to fit beneath the small overhang. Hearing his breathing right in her ear, she almost squeaked in surprise when his warm body pressed against hers protectively.  
  
Licking his lips to wet them, he brushed them against her ear then spoke softly. "The second they're out of sight we'll go further up the mountain and stay there for a few days. That should give them enough time to leave the area so we can return home."  
  
Nodding slightly, she waited for, what seemed like hours, until he got off of her and helped her to her feet. "How far into the mountains are we going?"  
  
"I don't know…maybe a day's ride."  
  
"Do…do you have any plans for after that?"  
  
"No…but I'll figure something out."  
  
Three days later…  
  
The pristine silence of the forest was broken by wails of misery and pain as Kathi made her way towards a small pond she had found during their stay in the forest. She'd gotten into another fight with him, one she had lost as easily as the last fight they'd had. It was a stupid thing that always started their fights and this one had been no different from the last…except that she had needed comfort by the end of this one in particular. And he wasn't in the mood to comfort her after their fight.  
  
Silent paws moved swiftly across leaves and twigs, making very little sound with each step taken. Tawny fur rippled over finely honed muscles and healthy skin. Amber eyes focused upon a single creature, intent on getting a meal.  
  
He was busy finishing up their shelter when her first scream rang through the air with a piercing intensity that caused him to look up in surprise. Hearing her scream again, this time his name, he jumped to his feet and ran in the direction she'd taken.  
  
"Vegeta!" Scrambling further down the bank from the giant cat, she shrieked then slipped closer to the murky waters of the pond. Given the choice between the two, she would have chosen the pond, despite how cold the waters were. Crying now, she screamed again. "Vegeta…" Her body shook as gut-wrenching sobs poured forth from her mouth.  
  
Tearing into the clearing, he didn't even think as he barreled into the giant cat, sending it flying into the pond. Hearing it hiss angrily, he got up and freed his bow from his back before setting an arrow and loosing it into the creature's shaggy neck. Sighting on the cat again, he watched it floundering in the water before burying it deep into its shoulder. This time he waited until it grew too tired to move. Looking over at her shaking form, he put his bow away then walked to her side and helped her to her feet. "You should be more careful when you're alone."  
  
Hiccupping, she nodded against his shoulder then shivered against his solid form until she had calmed enough to look at his face. "I just want to go home."  
  
Sighing, he stroked her hair, once, comfortingly then helped her back to camp. Once she had gotten seated, he started picking up provisions for himself then met her tear filled gaze. "Tomorrow I will ride out and scout the area for those creatures. I will return within three days time. If I haven't returned by then…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I haven't returned by then I want you to gather as many provisions as you can and leave this area."  
  
"You mean go home?"  
  
"No…I mean travel further away from home until you find a town that sells good horses. Any respectable town gypsy should help you get a fair deal on what you need."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I don't want you to worry about any of this until three days have passed." Placing his pack beside the shelter's door, he moved closer to her then knelt in front of her. "Your brother would kill me if I didn't try to get you out of here alive." Running his fingers through her hair, he watched her eyes droop then smiled when she lifted her lashes and met his gaze. "Besides, I've grown to understand why he protects you so much."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across hers before pulling away once more. "Because you're a very enchanting woman."  
  
Blushing, she looked off to one side then at him when he gently made her meet his gaze again. "My brother protects me because he worries about me…nothing else."  
  
"Trust me, he has reason to worry about you." His fingers slid down from her cheek, slowly, before tracing her collarbone with great delicacy. "And I might be causing him more worry than normal."  
  
"No…he trusts you…I trust you."  
  
"Never trust me…I'm only after one thing in life and you know what that is."  
  
"Yes…you're after Bulma."  
  
"No, I'm after happiness and love, but Bulma would suffice in the long run."  
  
"I doubt you can actually find happiness and love when you're all alone."  
  
"No…but I will try." Getting up, he moved to another section of the shelter then sat down silently. "Sleep little one, you're going to be on your own for the next couple of days."  
  
"I know." Yawning, she curled up beside the small fire then wrapped her blanket tighter around her body before slipping off to sleep. He was gone by the time she woke the next day.  
  
It took him one day to reach the rocks they had hidden behind when he first rescued her from the creatures and it took him another day to scout the area as far as he could before heading back to their camp. He rode softly; making sure his horse left as few tracks as possible. Every noise seemed loud in his ears, an explosion going off in the distance. Shaking his head, he kept his pace, determined to get them out of there before those creatures really did return.  
  
She was already packing her things when she heard his horse whickering outside of their shelter. Peeking out of the door, she smiled then threw the flap back and waited for him to dismount. "Are we safe yet?"  
  
"Yes…but I don't know how long it will last." Frowning, he turned his head and looked back on the trail he'd come on. "Strange…"  
  
"What?" Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to peer over his shoulder to see what was bothering him.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard…"  
  
"Singing…" Stepping forward, she pushed past him then stopped when he grabbed her arm. "Let me go…"  
  
"No…let me check this out first."  
  
"But…"  
  
Kakarot burst into the clearing, his horse foaming at the sides and breathing heavily. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to follow Vegeta, much less those creatures."  
  
Several more riders appeared from the bushes then wagons came, one by one, until they were comfortably spaced apart in the larger section of the clearing.  
  
"Did you know they were following you?"  
  
Shaking his head, he scowled at her brother then sighed and released her arm before stepping away from her. "I found her…although it was a very close thing."  
  
"Obviously…" Kakarot trailed off when Bulma ran out of her wagon and ran over to his adopted sister before hugging her tightly. Glancing at his friend, he saw the other man's eyes narrow slightly then soften before he walked away from the reunion.  
  
"Oh god…you're ok right? Nothing really bad happened, no sicknesses?"  
  
"I'm fine Bulma…but…" Her eyes burned with tears as she watched him walk away from them then hardened with resolve as she released the older woman. "I owe someone something and I always repay my debts." Running towards her wagon, she opened it and smiled when she saw that her flowers had been well taken care of. Picking one out of the group, she walked over to her rescuer and held it out to him. "Here, you have my permission to use this so that you might impress Bulma."  
  
Glancing at the flower, he shrugged then took it from her fingers. Studying it carefully, he frowned then looked at her as well. "Did you ever notice that these flowers have the strangest coloring?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Yes…the center of this particular flower matches your brown eyes while the petals blend beautifully with Bulma's blue hair and eyes. I think…no…" Shaking his head, he smiled then twirled the flower thoughtfully in his fingers. "I know this might sound very strange but…sometimes I wonder if my father planned this himself."  
  
"Planned what?"  
  
"Your abduction and my part in finding you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hate you…hated you…and I definitely wouldn't have come looking for you if it had been up to me. But now I understand why they sent me after you."  
  
"And why was that?" She moved a little closer to him and put her fingers on his arm. "Why did they send you after me?"  
  
"Bulma…it was a form of proving myself to her. Maybe it was also a way to test how strong my feelings were for her."  
  
"Oh…" Feeling the tears welling in her eyes again, she released his arm then nodded before turning to leave him alone again.  
  
"But they failed in one way."  
  
"How did they fail?"  
  
"They couldn't make me stop wanting her. You might have been an interesting distraction until we returned…but then I would have wasted my time on nothing."  
  
"Oh…" Her lower lip trembled as she walked away from him then ran to her wagon and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Musing over the flower for a little longer, he sighed then dropped it on the ground. He didn't see any reason to impress the older woman when he had managed to gain the affections of someone who needed him around and missed him when he went out to hunt.  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
Working quietly on a new dress for her wardrobe, she looked up then sighed and put it down when he came into her wagon. "I still don't understand why you insist on watching over me."  
  
Sitting on a trunk, he shrugged then took out his knife and checked the edge carefully. "There really is no need to explain it to you. You're mine now, you know that right?"  
  
"I do know that but…why do you keep on saying so? Just because you decided that you didn't want Bulma anymore?"  
  
"No, because I got used to you."  
  
"And what about me was there to get used to? I am nothing more than a simple girl."  
  
"No, hardly simple. You are as complex as a flower in any garden."  
  
"Funny, I would have figured that I was simple."  
  
"And you are beautiful."  
  
Laughing softly, she picked up her dress again then started stitching the seams once more. "I am far from beautiful but the compliment comes well from one such as yourself."  
  
"And why do you think you aren't beautiful?"  
  
"Reasons that are mine and mine alone…I've always wondered whether or not my life was really important to someone."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is your life important to someone?"  
  
"No, not important enough it seems."  
  
"You truly believe that?" Shaking his head, he stood then walked over to the door, intent on leaving. Glancing back at her, he waited to see if she would look up before speaking when she chose not to. "I would have thought that your own life would be important to you. Ever since I've known you I have watched you grow up and not notice one thing that's going on around you. You're blinded by your own fear of being alone and you believe that there is nothing worth living for. It sickens me."  
  
"As I've said, I'm not important. What reason do I have to believe that I have something worth being alive for?"  
  
"Love." Growling out that last word, he slammed the door shut behind him then jumped onto his horse and rode out of the clearing. He needed some time to think. 


	3. author's notes

You are going to see this repeated in every story because I have to thank all of you for writing reviews for me…and not all of you read my other stories. ^-^  
  
  
  
Alright, this is to the couple of die hard reviewers and really nice people who I owe a lot of chocolates to…you know who you are.  
  
I wish I could give everyone a chance to spend the day with Vegeta, but we all know that isn't going to happen, much less a chance to spend time with any of the characters(big sigh). But I know I can at least give you one thing, recognition so other people will read your stories because you were cool enough to review mine. Also…you already know that I read and review all of your stories so there are no arguments about that.  
  
For one, I have to give SaiyaSith a great review on her cat story, that was awesome and hilarious, I love stuff like that. Great work.  
  
For SaiyanPassion I have to applaud you on the summer trip story, I liked it…but then…I also like anything that has Veggie-boy in it. Also, I'm glad to review your story, I liked it the first three times I read it.  
  
For Kayak Queen, there's always something different in everyone's stories, I just thought it was cool that Bulma got amnesia.  
  
For Shade Knight, thanks for that review and you're going to be seeing a lot more of that nanny if I have anything to do with it.  
  
Yue's Lover…I've got to say that you were one of my most favorite reviews I received, mostly because you were the second or third I've ever gotten, thanks for reading my story and I'll add to it eventually.  
  
Dragon's moon, I really liked your review about the dragons of pern…that's something else.  
  
En4cerMax….well…I liked your name….and your review…I don't remember if I read any of your stories, but you'll tell me if I did eventually.  
  
Angel, thanks for your review on the rules have changed, and I'm personally hoping that I'll get the story rolling like I got the newest one going.  
  
Dark…you're great man, you'll always be my best bud…and don't worry, you'll be in chipmunks and squirrels.  
  
DBZ Girl…yes, more will be coming, don't worry about it. I just have to think about what I'm going to use to bring him back.  
  
Chibi-Goku…thanks for saying my story was cute, I appreciate it and think that your name is adorable too.  
  
Sawnya, no, he doesn't remain dead forever, although he is the perfect man Bulma wished for.  
  
Nanoku…I'll update mucho soon but bear with me…I'm a little slow on the updating.  
  
Shu-Kun…don't worry, the rest will come very soon…I hope.  
  
Mitsu-chan…yes, keeping on the writing…owwwwwww….my hands hurt a lot.  
  
Kaitlan…you were my first review, I thank you for it, even though I've never seen your reviews after the first time…oh well. 


	4. Another Author's note

A big surprise for everyone!

I have actually gotten two more chapters ready for this story, just one small teeny, tiny, miniscule problem…the screen on my computer doesn't work and…I don't have a way to download it onto my laptop. But give me some more time, I will eventually work it all out. I love my reviewers and I'm glad for all of you who have stuck by me for so long.

Kitten


End file.
